


Smart mouth by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: After Doyle puts his foot in it again, how will he make it up to Bodie?





	Smart mouth by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge #30 - Theme "Injured".

They were heading back to Bodie's flat after an awful week, when he put his big foot in his big mouth, big time. The look in his partner's eyes as he turned and walked away told him so, loud and clear. This time he'd gone too far.  He cursed under his breath, then quickly headed after his partner.

“Bodie. Mate, please stop.” Bodie stopped, but didn't turn around, even when Doyle reached out and touched his shoulder. Still turned away, Doyle couldn't see his partner's face, but he clearly heard the words, softly spoken as they were and even more clearly the pain behind them. “You still don't get it do you?  Can't  you get it through your thick skull exactly how important you are to me?” 

Doyle swung Bodie around to face him, shocked when he saw unshed tear's in his partner's eyes. And that was when he knew.

He brought his hands up to cup that much loved face and with a deep breath and holding his partner's gaze, finally spoke out the words he knew they both needed to hear.

“I'm an idiot. I spoke without thinking and I do that so much because you let me get away with it. And I appreciate it, I really do. I am so grateful to you, that you let me be me, warts and all.” With a mischievous glint appearing in those deep blue eyes, Doyle continued, before his mate could get in a word. “And yes, I know there are a lot of warts.” He was pleased to receive a smile for that acknowledgement, so dropping his hands but keeping his gaze, he continued. “I hurt you so much and so often, I'm really amazed at how you put up with me.” Before his partner could offer a smart retort, he again went on. “But I've finally realised why.” He took another breath before plunging forward, consequences be damned. “You love me.”  
  
With that declaration, Bodie's eyes opened in shock, but even as his eyes starting closing and his head began to turn away, Doyle reached up again to cup his face and hold him until he opened his eyes again. The pain he saw there wouldn't last long. “That's OK,” he went on softly, “because I love you too.” And with that, he took that beautiful mouth with his and showed his partner all he felt. Bodie groaned beneath the onslaught and then surrender became attack as he demonstrated the depth of his feelings in return.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, who knew; they parted, gasping. Eyes brighter, but with pain now gone. Doyle cleared his throat to continue. “I don't know what this is going to mean for us, but I know that whatever happens, I want to be with you.” This time he looked down as he continued, “And I will try my best not to hurt you, with my smart mouth....”

The rest of the sentence was lost as this time it was Bodie's hands which cupped and lifted his face to meet his gaze. With a small smile on his face and love shining from his eyes, Bodie took over. “Did I ever tell you, you talk too much?” Doyle gave a small reluctant nod. “Well then,” Bodie went on, “as we don't need to revisit old news, I think I have better things for that smart mouth to be doing.” With that, they quickly made their way to Bodie's flat where more than mouths were put to good use.


End file.
